


De No-Príncipes y sus No-Sirvientes

by hidefan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Merlin conoce a Arthur cree que están destinados a estar juntos. Solo hay un pequeñísimo problema. Arthur no sabe ni que existe. AU! (O reencarnación, como se prefiera)</p>
            </blockquote>





	De No-Príncipes y sus No-Sirvientes

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic que escribí hace un par de años, como regalo de cumpleaños de mi amiga Marian. Lo tengo subido en mi LJ y FF.net pero pensé que no estaría mal subirlo aquí también.

Su padre y su madre se conocieron en una feria medieval que se celebraba una vez al año a las afueras de la ciudad. Los dos eran unos grandes amantes de las leyendas artúricas y todo lo relacionado, pero quiso la casualidad que ninguno de los dos hubiera asistido nunca a la feria hasta ese año, él, porque había estado viviendo en el extranjero varios años, ella, porque ninguno de sus amigos quería acompañarla y le costó decidirse a ir sola. El caso es que los dos eligieron ese año para ir por primera vez y la elección no podría haber sido mejor. Como le contarían docenas de veces mientras crecía, fue amor a primera vista.  
  
La magia de esa feria era que, por unos días, podían olvidarse de sus vidas normales y ordinarias. No había nada fuera de lo común en su día a día. Su padre era contable, su madre, secretaria. Sus nombres eran de lo más corrientes también, él John, ella Caroline. Pero en la feria, dejaron de ser John el contable y Caroline la secretaria y se convirtieron en Balinor, el señor de los dragones y Hunith, una valiente campesina dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su amado.  
  
John y Caroline se casaban dos años después. En un año más, nacía su primer y único hijo, un varón al que decidieron ponerle un nombre que rindiera homenaje a las leyendas que ambos amaban tanto: Merlin.  
  
«¿Merlin, como el mago?». Sí, todas y cada una de las veces que Merlin se presentaba a alguien, esa era la frase que salía de la boca de la persona que tuviera delante, no fallaba.  
  
Detestaba su nombre. Su madre se empeñaba en decirle que siempre había sabido que ese nombre le haría ser un chico especial, un chico que llevaba en su interior un don que algún día saldría a la luz. Merlin suponía que su madre no creía realmente que su hijo fuera un mago de verdad, pero tampoco pondría la mano en el fuego por ello; sus padres eran un poco raros.  
  
A medida que pasaron los años, Merlin se dio cuenta de que lamentablemente, o quizá afortunadamente, no era nadie especial, sino todo lo contrario. A excepción de su nombre, que siempre llamaba la atención poderosamente pero que pasada la novedad dejaba de tener gracia, era un chico que siempre pasaba desapercibido entre las multitudes. En el instituto siempre había habido alguien más inteligente que él, más popular que él, más gracioso que él, más guapo que él. Él solo era un chico normal y corriente con un nombre fuera de lo común.   

 

* * *

Algo que sí heredó de sus padres fue la pasión por la lectura. No es que se pasara el día leyendo sobre mitos artúricos porque sus padres le habían leído tantos cuentos cuando era pequeño que cuando empezó a decidir qué cosas le gustaban, pensó que un cambio no le iría nada mal. Así, sus estanterías estaban abarrotadas de libros de ciencia ficción que devoraba uno tras otro.  
  
En la escritura se inició a los catorce, y únicamente porque quería impresionar a la chica que le hacía gracia entonces, su vecina, Morgan. Le escribió un cuento sobre un robot que quería convertirse en humano porque se había enamorado de la hija de su inventor. No era gran cosa, pero a Morgan le agradó el detalle. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que era muy dulce.  
  
—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —le espetó. Todos sus amigos tenían novia. Hasta su mejor amigo Will, con la cara llena de acné, había conseguido una cita con una de las chicas de su clase. Él no podía ser menos.  
  
Morgan se echó a reír y le pellizcó la mejilla afectuosamente.  
  
—Oh, Merlin, eres un encanto, en serio, pero tú y yo no podríamos funcionar nunca. Hay algo que yo no tengo y que tú necesitas.  
  
—¿El qué? —preguntó, ingenuamente.  
  
—Algo que me cuelgue entre las piernas.  
  
Merlin se quedó blanco de la impresión. Cómo Morgan lo supo mucho antes de saberlo él mismo, un misterio.   

 

* * *

Merlin calificó su primera confesión amorosa de desastre absoluto y se le quitaron todas las ganas de volver a intentarlo con ninguna otra chica. O chico, cuando por fin se tragó su orgullo y le dijo a Morgan que tenía razón en lo que le había dicho.  
  
Tampoco es que hubiera nadie que le gustara especialmente. Sí, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, sudoroso y con los pantalones cortos ceñidos a sus musculosos muslos fue objeto de muchas de sus fantasías durante los años de instituto, pero nunca había sentido eso de estar enamorado de verdad de alguien, y le intrigaba mucho. Sus padres eran raros, sí, pero aún después de tantos años seguían locos el uno por el otro y eso era algo que él admiraba por encima de todas las cosas.  
  
Un día le preguntó a su madre cómo había sabido que estaba enamorada de su padre, porque nunca había entendido muy bien eso del amor a primera vista. Su madre sonrió, sus mejillas encendidas como siempre que recordaba el primer día que vio a su marido.  
  
—Es algo que simplemente supe. Le miré, me pareció el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca, entonces él me miró a mí, me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, me sonrió… Y de alguna manera supe que acababa de conocer al hombre de mi vida y que él había sentido lo mismo que yo. El tiempo no ha hecho más que darme la razón.  
  
Merlin se mostró escéptico. En las comedias románticas todo era siempre muy fácil y la gente se enamoraba siempre con una facilidad asombrosa. La vida real no era así. ¿Sentirse atraído desde un primer momento? Eso sí. ¿Pero enamorarse? Hacía falta algo más. Su madre le sonrió y le acarició el pelo con ternura, como si todavía tuviera cinco años.  
  
—Cariño, aunque tú te pienses que no, estoy convencida de que te pareces a mí más de lo que crees. Y estoy segura de que cuando aparezca ese chico especial, lo sabrás el mismo instante en el que lo veas. Solo espera y ya verás.  
  
Si sus altas expectativas sobre el amor jamás se veían cumplidas, iba a culpar a su madre de ello.   

 

* * *

Finalmente supo a qué se refería su madre el primer día de universidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez y casi se olvidó de respirar ante semejante belleza.  
  
Se encontraba apoyado en un coche, un modelo deportivo bastante llamativo que probablemente sería suyo. Charlaba animadamente con varios otros chicos, riéndose con ganas y captando la atención y las miradas de todo el que pasaba por su lado.  
  
Y no era de extrañar que todo el mundo se parara a mirarlo, era totalmente impresionante. Pelo rubio brillante por el sol, ojos azules, una boca increíble, espaldas anchas, torso robusto, cuerpo de infarto. Nunca había visto a nadie así en toda su vida, tan sexy, tan magnético, tan majestuoso.  
  
Era él, no había duda. El chico de sus sueños por fin había aparecido y a Merlin le había bastado un único vistazo para saber que era él. Ahora solo quedaba que el chico en cuestión se diera cuenta de su presencia, sus miradas se encontraran y se obrara la magia. Porque era así como tenía que pasar, ¿no?  
  
Esperó, clavado en el sitio. Dos minutos, cinco, diez. Y nada. El chico no miraba en su dirección, ocupado como estaba con toda la gente que pululaba a su alrededor. ¿Quizá si pasaba por delante de él se diera cuenta de su existencia? Se puso en marcha, pero se paró en seco cuando una chica se acercó al grupo y besó al chico perfecto con toda naturalidad.  
  
Tenía novia, por supuesto. Lo extraño hubiera sido que un chico así estuviera soltero.  
  
Nada, entonces. Se había equivocado. No sería justo que el chico de sus sueños fuera inalcanzable, ¿no? Claro que con la mala suerte que tenía en las relaciones amorosas... Pero no, era el tío más bueno que había visto en su vida, y le gustaba, eso estaba claro, pero no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre, así que no estaba enamorado, no señor. Ya encontraría a alguien.  
  
Solo que algo pasó antes de que pudiera alejarse del todo. Los amigos del chico sexy se despidieron de él, para dejarle a solas con su chica. Y cuando Merlin oyó su nombre, su corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho.  
  
—Bueno, Arthur, tío, nos vemos por aquí. ¡Cuídate, campeón!  
  
Arthur.  
  
Arthur.  
  
Merlin y Arthur.  
  
Si era una broma del destino, no tenía gracia.   

 

* * *

Merlin posiblemente sí se había enamorado de Arthur. No había otra explicación a que se pasara el día pensando en él, deseando encontrárselo por los pasillos o contando los minutos que faltaban para las pocas clases en las que coincidía con él.  
  
Normalmente se sentaba en las primeras filas para tomar apuntes, excepto en las clases a las que Arthur también asistía donde se sentaba al fondo para poder mirarlo a gusto. Menos mal que Merlin tenía un cerebro multitarea y era capaz de escuchar al profesor, tomar apuntes y clavar sus ojos en la musculosa espalda de Arthur a la vez.  
  
La novia de Arthur se llamaba Gwen. Era bajita, con el pelo negro y la piel morena, y parecía muy maja. Arthur siempre la miraba con mucho afecto y Merlin se moría de la envida todas y cada una de las veces. ¡Qué no daría él por estar en el lugar de ella! Pero, la vida era así. Incluso aunque a Arthur le gustaran los chicos, que no era el caso, tampoco se fijaría en alguien tan normalucho como él. Si a Arthur le gustaran los chicos se fijaría en alguien como… como… Como Lance, por ejemplo.  
  
Lance era un amigo de la pareja al que había visto muchas veces con ellos, al parecer conocía a Gwen desde el instituto según le había chivado Morgan que no sabía cómo pero se enteraba de todo. Si no fuera porque Merlin solo tenía ojos para Arthur, probablemente se hubiera colado por Lance, porque en cuanto a físico solo Arthur podía comparársele.  
  
A Lance tampoco parecían gustarle los chicos, si se guiaba por la forma que tenía de mirar a Gwen… la miraba igual que la miraba Arthur.  
  
Y Merlin pasaba tanto tiempo mirando a Arthur que irremediablemente también acababa mirando a Gwen, porque prácticamente siempre estaban juntos. Al principio no había nada fuera de lo normal en una pareja de enamorados, sonrisas, miradas cómplices, risas ahogadas… Pero a medida que pasaban los meses, Merlin fue notando un cambio gradual en Gwen. Las miradas, antes de complicidad, ahora parecían de culpabilidad. Las sonrisas eran cada vez más forzadas. Su postura cuando se sentaba a su lado era totalmente diferente.  
  
Creía saber por qué. Lance seguía comportándose de la misma forma cuando estaba cerca de Gwen… Y Gwen había empezado a devolverle sus miradas de anhelo. Gwen se estaba enamorando de Lance.  
  
Era cuestión de tiempo que Arthur acabara con el corazón roto. Y Merlin no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo porque no era más que un extraño para él.   

 

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta el curso había tocado a su fin y el verano ya estaba llamando a su puerta.

Como cada año, Merlin se fue unas semanas a su pueblo materno, a casa de su tío Gaius, a echarle una mano en su herboristería.   
  
Tal y como había esperado, echaba de menos a Arthur una barbaridad. Solo el hecho de no poder ver su cara casi cada día como durante el curso le provocaba un vacío tan grande que creía que iba a volverse loco.   
  
Quizá fue por eso que a los pocos días de llegar al pueblo se fue a la librería y se compró un par de cuadernos; no había escrito apenas nada desde aquel fatídico día de cuando tenía catorce años, y realmente pensaba que ya no volvería a hacerlo, pero fue abrir uno de los cuadernos y apoyar el boli sobre él que las palabras empezaron a fluir sin control.  
  
Curiosamente, las leyendas artúricas de las que se había querido alejar desde adolescente volvieron a su vida con más fuerza que nunca, y acabó escribiendo sobre un apuesto príncipe que estaba destinado a convertirse en el futuro rey de un poderoso reino, y que vivía un sinfín de aventuras junto a su leal sirviente, un joven mago que se veía obligado a ocultar sus poderes para conservar la vida y ayudar a su valeroso amo.  
  
Pasó el verano dando paseos hasta la biblioteca y la librería y empapándose de todos los libros relacionados con el Rey Arturo que encontró, y escribiendo numerosas historias sobre esos dos personajes mientras contaba los días para poder volver a ver a Arthur.  
  
El curso siguiente iba a ser diferente, lo había decidido. Se iba a acercar a Arthur costase lo que costase.   

 

* * *

Llegó el primer día de segundo curso y Merlin no podía estar más ansioso. Se sentía como cuando era un crío y llegaba Navidad y no podía esperar a que se hiciera de día para levantarse y abrir todos los paquetes de debajo del luminoso árbol. Solo que Arthur era mejor que cualquier regalo que pudiera traerle Papá Noel; se moría por verle de nuevo.  
  
Morgan le había llamado un par de semanas antes de volver del pueblo para comunicarle que se había enterado de que Arthur y Gwen habían roto, lo cual era una gran noticia para él. Seguía habiendo el pequeñísimo problema de que a Arthur le gustaban las chicas y no los chicos, pero Merlin no perdía la esperanza. Quizá al conocerle Arthur se daría cuenta de que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Si a sus padres les había pasado, ¿quién decía que no podía ser igual entre él y Arthur?  
  
No le costó mucho tiempo divisar a Arthur. Estaba al lado de la puerta del aula en el que se impartía la primera clase de la mañana —Merlin saltó internamente de alegría al comprobar que había por lo menos una asignatura que hacían juntos— y seguramente que sería porque hacía mucho, demasiado tiempo que no lo veía, pero le pareció que estaba más guapo todavía que la última vez, si es que eso era posible. Charlaba tranquilamente con otro chico, sonriendo, y no parecía demasiado afectado, al menos por fuera, tras su ruptura. Supuso que habría tenido tiempo para superarlo y que afrontaba el inicio del curso deseando empezar de cero. Era su oportunidad.  
  
Cogiendo aire, se dirigió hacia él, dispuesto a decirle cualquier tontería con la esperanza de poder entablar una conversación con él. Pero antes de llegar a su lado, se quedó plantado en el sitio cuando vio que alguien se le había adelantado.  
  
Una chica se acercó a Arthur, lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó.  
  
Merlin tuvo una sensación de deja-vu muy desagradable.  
  
Arthur tenía nueva novia. Maldita Morgan que siempre lo sabía todo pero se había olvidado de mencionarle ese insignificante detalle.  

 

* * *

La nueva novia de Arthur se llamaba Vivian. Merlin la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Al menos Gwen le caía bien y genuinamente pensaba que era buena para Arthur —hasta que ella se enamoró de otro y todo eso—, pero Vivian era sencillamente insoportable. Era todo lo contrario que Gwen; rubia, ojos claros, una personalidad apabullante y una risa espantosamente escandalosa.  
  
Merlin no entendía cómo Arthur podía estar con alguien como ella; vale que era guapa, eso no podía negarse, pero de ningún modo la miraba con el mismo afecto con el que miraba a Gwen cuando estaba con ella. Probablemente Arthur lo que buscaba ahora era diversión y no una relación seria, pero maldición, ¿es que no se daba cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo saliendo con todas esas chicas y no dándose cuenta de su existencia?  
  
Estaba tan deprimido que lo único que tenía ganas de hacer cuando salía de la facultad era perderse en sus historias y escribir. Su mundo ficticio era mucho mejor que el mundo real en el que los chicos de los que te enamorabas no te prestaban ni la más mínima atención.  
  
Morgan se plantó en su casa un sábado por la noche y le obligó a salir con ella.  
  
—No me apetece —le dijo, tirado en la cama con el portátil en su regazo. Morgan se lo quitó de las manos poco amistosamente.  
  
—Eres patético, Merlin. —Morgan jamás había sido la reina del tacto—. Te pasas los días tirado en tu cuarto como un trapo porque un tío con el que no has hablado jamás no te hace caso. ¿Y qué, es el fin del mundo acaso? ¡Sal por ahí a relacionarte con gente de carne y hueso! ¡Vete a conocer tíos buenos!   
  
A regañadientes Merlin aceptó salir con ella, pero solo para que le dejara en paz.   
  
—Te va a encantar este bar. Mi hermana dice que siempre está lleno de tíos tremendos.   
  
Si por tremendos Morgan entendía a tíos enormes de ciento veinte kilos entonces sí, el bar estaba lleno de tíos tremendos. Morgan le vio la cara y le cogió del brazo para evitar que se fuera corriendo.  
  
—Mira al camarero que está sirviendo a aquellas dos chicas. Se llama Leon. No me negarás que no está bueno, ¿no? Mi hermana dice que le va de todo.  
  
Leon no estaba nada mal, pero tampoco es que le llamara demasiado la atención. Arthur era muchísimo más guapo.  
  
—Bueno…  
  
—Hijo, qué exquisito eres. Vale, ¿qué me dices de ese que está sentado allí al fondo? Ese sí, ¿no?  
  
Merlin siguió con la mirada la dirección del dedo de Morgan y esta vez no encontró nada que objetar. El chico que se encontraba al fondo bebiendo y flirteando con un grupo de chicas era realmente guapo; tenía el pelo largo de color castaño oscuro, lucía una barba de dos o tres días y llevaba la camisa abierta justo en el sitio correcto para insinuar unos pectorales de lo más apetitosos.  
  
—Um…  
  
—Ajá —exclamó Morgan, satisfecha—. Sabía que encontraríamos algo para ti. Venga va, acércate.  
  
Merlin la miró horrorizado.  
  
—¿Qué dices? ¿Tú lo has visto? Primero que está ligando con todas esas chicas, y segundo, ese tío está demasiado bueno y lo sabe, no tengo nada que hacer.  
  
Morgan suspiró irritada.  
  
—Con esa actitud no vas a llegar nunca a ninguna parte. Eres un crío, Merlin.  
  
Morgan lo agarró de la manga de la camiseta y lo arrastró en dirección al chico. Merlin trató de zafarse, convencido de que era una idea horrible, tirando con tanta fuerza que cuando Morgan le soltó cayó hacia atrás tropezando con uno de esos tipos enormes que había visto nada más entrar, con tan mala pata que la jarra de cerveza que tenía el tipo en la mano acabó empapándole entero.  
  
—Perdón —farfulló, temblando como una hoja. El tipo le miraba furioso, no sabría decir si su cara estaba tan encendida por la indignación, por el alcohol o por una mezcla de ambos. Oía a Morgan reírse detrás suyo. Iba a matarla si salía vivo de aquello.  
  
Alguien le cogió suavemente de la camiseta y tiró para atrás. Merlin se giró y vio al chico guapo, que le miraba divertido.  
  
—Deberías mirar por donde andas, pequeño —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Merlin estaba hipnotizado, de cerca era todavía era más sexy.  
  
El tipo enorme cogió al chico de la camisa con tanta fuerza que casi lo levantó del suelo.  
  
—¡Oye! —le chilló—. ¿No eres tú el bastardo que perdió al billar la semana pasada y que todavía no me ha pagado el dinero que me debe? —Con la otra mano cogió a un aterrorizado Merlin—. ¿Vienes con él? ¿Me vas a pagar tú lo que me debe y el dinero para la tintorería?  
  
—No… no llevo casi dinero encima —dijo Merlin con un hilo de voz.   
  
El primer golpe le dejó tan aturdido que apenas fue consciente de lo que pasó después. El chico le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara al tipo, los amigos del tipo vinieron en su defensa, las jarras empezaron a volar por los aires, medio bar se unió a la pelea y aprovechando la confusión el chico le agarró por la camiseta y consiguió sacarlos a los dos del bar justo cuando llegaba la policía a detener el altercado.  
  
Corrieron durante varios minutos hasta que consideraron que ya estaban a salvo.  
  
—Cada sábado la misma historia —dijo el chico, y Merlin, librado ya del miedo, se echó a reír. El chico se le unió y pronto estaban los dos doblados por la risa intentando coger aire.  
  
—Me llamo Merlin —consiguió articular, limpiándose las lágrimas.  
  
—Gavin —respondió el chico—. Encantado de conocerte.  
  
—Lo mismo digo.  
  
—¿Nos vamos a otra parte?  
  
Merlin había olvidado que tan solo unos minutos atrás le había dado una vergüenza increíble pensar siquiera en acercarse a alguien como él. Pero Morgan tenía razón; no podía seguir así, echando a perder su vida por alguien que ni sabía que existía. Había más peces en el mar.  
  
—Claro —le contestó.   
  
La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Gavin fue una de las imágenes más gloriosas que Merlin había visto en toda su vida.  

 

* * *

Gavin era maravilloso. Era divertido, imprevisible, espontáneo, alegre y optimista. Rezumaba vida por todos los poros de su piel y Merlin no podía parar de reír cada vez que estaban juntos.  
  
Merlin se preguntaba frecuentemente qué es lo que Gavin podía ver en alguien tan normal como él. Gavin le pegaba cariñosamente en el hombro todas las veces y le decía que él tampoco podía entender cómo Merlin no se daba cuenta de lo especial que era.  
  
Gavin le hacía sentir especial, le hacía sentir que era lo más importante en su vida, le hacía sentir vivo. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Merlin estaba convencido de que no iba a durar; al fin y al cabo Gavin era un espíritu libre que no podía estar anclado en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo.  
  
No le sorprendió cuando la ruptura llegó a los siete meses de salir juntos; le dolió, pero no le sorprendió.  
  
—Me voy a recorrer mundo —le dijo, mirándole con la misma intensidad con la que siempre le miraba. Merlin tuvo que apartar los ojos—. Me encantaría pedirte que te vinieras conmigo, pero… —Gavin puso un dedo sobre su pecho, justo encima del corazón—. Me temo que no hay suficiente espacio aquí para mí.  
  
Merlin le cogió la mano, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
—Sí lo hay, lo sabes.  
  
Gavin sonrió con tristeza.  
  
—Espero de corazón que encuentras a esa persona a la que puedas entregarte completamente, Merlin. Ojalá hubiera podido ser yo.  
  
El último beso le pareció demasiado corto. Merlin pensó que era injusto que Gavin le echara la culpa de su ruptura porque Merlin le había querido, y le había querido mucho. Quizá no había sido suficiente para Gavin.  

 

* * *

Para final de curso, Arthur había roto con Vivian y tonteaba otra chica, Elena o algo así. Merlin sintió la familiar punzada de celos como cada vez que le veía con una nueva chica pero trató de ignorarla.   
  
Tenía la intención de dejar de pensar en Arthur —había seguido pensando en él aun cuando estaba con Gavin—, pero le estaba costando mucho más de lo que pensaba.   
  
Durante ese segundo verano, Merlin siguió escribiendo historias sobre el príncipe y su sirviente. Su cerebro se empeñaba en crear más y más aventuras de ellos dos y él no podía dejar de escribirlas. Eran su válvula de escape. Había intentado escribir otra cosa, cambiar de género, cambiar de personajes… pero era incapaz.  
  
Empezó tercer curso sin esperar nada. No quería volver a encontrarse a Arthur en brazos de la chica de turno y llevarse otro chasco.   
  
Arthur estaba soltero esta vez.  

 

* * *

Merlin se sorprendió cuando un día se encontró a Arthur leyendo con interés el cartel que anunciaba el taller de escritura creativa que se impartía todos los jueves por la tarde y al que Merlin asistía desde el año anterior. Te daban algunos créditos extra por asistir, pero Merlin iba porque le gustaba y le ayudaba a mejorar su estilo.  
  
No le dio mucha importancia porque el tablón de anuncios estaba al lado del aula y Arthur debía estar leyéndolo para hacer tiempo, no porque realmente tuviera intención de apuntarse.  
  
Merlin se sorprendió todavía más cuando el siguiente jueves llegó a la clase en la que se hacía el taller y se encontró a Arthur allí sentado. Había un asiento vacío a su lado. Dudando, finalmente se decidió y se sentó junto a él.  
  
—Hola —le saludó Arthur amigablemente—. Soy Arthur.  
  
—Merlin —contestó nerviosamente, estrechándole la mano. Arthur sonrió al oír su nombre.  
  
—¿En serio? Qué casualidad, ¿no?  
  
Merlin asintió. Si Arthur supiera…  
  
La profesora llegó y no pudieron hablar por más tiempo, pero cuando terminó la clase Arthur se pegó a él y estuvieron charlando un rato antes de despedirse. Arthur siguió hablando con él las siguientes veces; era fácil hablar con él. A priori no tenían demasiadas cosas en común, pero Merlin pensó que entre ellos existía esa conexión que siempre había deseado que tuvieran. No sabía si Arthur pensaba lo mismo, pero estaba contento de al menos haber empezado a existir para él.  
  
Uno de esos jueves la profesora les pidió que leyeran en voz alta uno de sus relatos, para evaluar sus progresos y que el resto de compañeros dieran su opinión. Arthur había escrito un cuento de terror en el que una chica descubría que la casa a la que se acababa de mudar estaba encantada. No era muy bueno ni muy original, pero Arthur lo contaba con tanta gracia que a todo el mundo terminó encantándole. Era el turno de Merlin, que había escogido una de las últimas aventuras de su príncipe y su sirviente. En ese relato, el rey padre de su príncipe se enamoraba de una bellísima mujer que resultaba ser una troll camuflada que ansiaba apoderarse del reino, y el príncipe y su sirviente tenían que hacer todo lo posible para desenmascararla. Era uno de los relatos más humorísticos que contrastaba bastante con lo dramáticos que eran la mayoría, y estaba bastante orgulloso de él. A sus compañeros también pareció gustarles, porque rieron mientras lo contaba y le aplaudieron con ganas una vez lo terminó. Miró a Arthur, que le sonreía de una manera tan tierna que casi se quedó sin aire.  
  
—¡Merlin! —le llamó Arthur a la salida de la clase—. He oído que tienes más historias con esos personajes, ¿es verdad?  
  
—Así es. —El corazón le bombeaba a mil por hora. Arthur se estaba interesando por sus relatos, increíble.  
  
—¿Podría leer alguno más? Me ha encantado el que has leído hoy en clase.  
  
—Sí, claro. ¿Quieres que te los pase por e-mail?  
  
—¿Los tienes también imprimidos?  
  
—La mayoría.  
  
—Es que no me gusta leer por el ordenador y no tengo impresora en casa. ¿Puedo ir a la tuya y leerlos allí? ¿Tienes la tarde ocupada?  
  
¿Ocupada? Arthur le estaba pidiendo ir a su casa. Ni aunque tuviera el compromiso más importante del mundo iba a decirle que no.  
  
—Para nada.   
  
Arthur acabó esa tarde tirado en la cama de Merlin, leyendo la primera historia que había escrito Merlin sobre el príncipe y el sirviente en la que presentaba a los personajes. Era una de las pocas historias que había reescrito miles de veces, y nunca acababa de estar satisfecho del todo, pero Arthur le dijo que era genial y que sus personajes parecían tan vivos que te atrapaban y te dejaban con ganas de más.  
  
—Son muy reales, no sé, es casi como si les conociera personalmente, ¿sabes?  
  
Merlin le agradeció su interés. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta nunca de en quién había basado esos personajes. 

 

* * *

Se volvió una costumbre el que cada jueves después del taller Arthur fuera a casa de Merlin y leyera lo último que había escrito. Con el tiempo empezaron a quedar más a menudo, para estudiar, para ver Doctor Who, para dar una vuelta o simplemente porque les apetecía verse. Merlin estaba encantado con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Le dolía pensar que su relación nunca iba a ir más, pero después de todo, se conformaba con su amistad.  
  
En cierta ocasión Arthur ocupaba su sitio predilecto en el cuarto de Merlin, espatarrado en la cama, concentrado leyendo uno de los relatos, mientras Merlin tecleaba en el portátil. Al cabo de un rato Arthur bajó los papeles y dejó escapar el aire ruidosamente.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Merlin.  
  
—Nada, es que acabo de terminar esta historia… Y llevo tiempo pensando en algo, ¿sabes?  
  
—Tú pensando en algo, qué novedad —le picó Merlin. Arthur le tiró un cojín y Merlin rio. Siempre estaban metiéndose el uno con el otro, Arthur le llamaba torpe y orejudo y Merlin le llamaba corto y creído. Siempre con cariño.  
  
—Muy gracioso. Pero ahora en serio, es algo que lleva intrigándome desde que empecé a leer tus historias, y no sé si es algo inconsciente por tu parte o lo haces aposta.  
  
—A ver. —Merlin empezó a preocuparse. Si Arthur se daba cuenta de que había basado el personaje del príncipe en él, no quería ni pensar cómo iba a reaccionar.  
  
—Mira, son los personajes del príncipe y su sirviente. Me intriga mucho el tipo de relación que tienen. Porque en teoría el príncipe está enamorado de la sirviente de su hermanastra, ¿no? Y no sabe cómo afrontarlo porque su padre jamás permitiría que él se casara con una vulgar sirviente.  
  
—Correcto. —En un principio Merlin había creado al príncipe de manera que este estuviera enamorado de su sirviente, pero había decidido cambiar la historia y poner un interés amoroso femenino para poder desarrollar la historia de los otros dos personajes de forma mucho más sutil y subtextuada. Todavía no había decidido si al final acabarían juntos o no.  
  
—Vale, pero luego están todas esas veces con su sirviente… No sé cómo explicártelo, pero a veces me da la sensación de que son más que amigos. Como esa vez que el sirviente es envenenado y el príncipe arriesga su vida para ir a buscar el antídoto. O como esa vez que el príncipe directamente sacrifica su vida bebiendo el vino de las dos copas porque no soporta la idea de verle morir. O todas esas ocasiones en las que los dos luchan juntos y no se atreven a decirse el miedo que tienen de perder al otro. Es como que realmente el príncipe se toma muchas molestias por su sirviente. Entiendo que son amigos pero, ¿realmente haría todo eso un príncipe por un sirviente si no tuviera sentimientos hacia él?  
  
Merlin tragó saliva.  
  
—Creo que le estás dando más vueltas de las necesarias, Arthur. Son amigos que viven muchas situaciones de peligro y por eso siempre tienen ese tipo de momentos, ya está.  
  
Arthur no parecía convencido.  
  
—No sé, Merlin. Hay escritores que dicen que es como si sus personajes cobraran vida propia. Igual ni tú mismo te das cuenta, pero yo creo que sí que hay algo entre ellos.  
  
—Puede ser. —Merlin rio para quitarle importancia. Arthur seguía pensativo.  
  
—Y si fuera así —prosiguió—, si realmente estuvieran enamorados el uno del otro y acabaran admitiéndolo, ¿qué sería de ellos?  
  
Merlin había pensado muchos finales para sus personajes. En algunos acababan juntos, en otros no. Ningún final era feliz del todo.  
  
—Bueno —dijo Merlin—. Obviamente el príncipe está obligado a heredar el reino, por lo que tendrá que casarse con una mujer sí o sí.  
  
—Aunque esté enamorado de un hombre en realidad.  
  
—Aun así. Si están enamorados de verdad… —Merlin podía notar como sus mejillas estaban cada vez más encendidas, si Arthur se daba cuenta le iba a dar algo—. Si están enamorados de verdad, supongo que encontrarán la manera de estar juntos. Pero el sirviente tendrá que vivir siempre sabiendo que tendrá que compartir a su príncipe, a su rey, con otras personas, porque el matrimonio y la descendencia forman parte de sus obligaciones.  
  
—Pobrecillos. —Arthur no insistió más en el tema por ese día, pero Merlin sabía que todavía le estaba dando vueltas al asunto.  
  
Y eso le daba muy, muy mala espina. 

 

* * *

No vio mucho a Arthur los siguientes días. Su amigo casi no pisó ninguna de las clases y tampoco asistió al taller del jueves. Merlin intentó llamarle un par de veces, pero Arthur le dijo que estaba liado con un asunto y que ya le llamaría él tan pronto como pudiera.  
  
Merlin la había fastidiado. Pero mucho.  
  
Su madre se preocupó al verle tan chafado.  
  
—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó. Merlin negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
—Arthur —sollozó. Se sentía más crío que nunca—. Me está evitando. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por él y por eso ahora no quiere ni verme.  
  
—Oh cielo. —Su madre le abrazó, pero eso no le consoló mucho.  
  
—El amor es un asco, mamá. Dejé escapar a un hombre maravilloso porque mi corazón le pertenecía a Arthur, ¿y para qué? Al final Arthur no quiere saber nada de mí. No es justo.  
  
—Estoy segura de que Arthur no está enfadado contigo, cariño. Dale un poco de tiempo. Ya verás como todo sale bien.  
  
Que más quisiera Merlin que creer en las palabras de su madre. Pero no podía. 

 

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde. Merlin estaba sentado en su cama, con el portátil en sus rodillas, el procesador de textos abierto. Estaba en blanco, igual que su mente.  
  
Como llevaba varias noches sin poder pegar apenas ojo, había aprovechado para escribir un poco más, y ya estaba llegando al clímax de su historia. En su anterior entrega, el rey había fallecido inesperadamente y el príncipe había ocupado su lugar en el trono. Creyéndose a salvo, su sirviente le había confesado la verdad sobre su magia, esperando comprensión por parte de su amigo. Pero el príncipe había enfurecido. No le perdonaba que le hubiera estado mintiendo tan impunemente durante años. El sirviente fue desterrado.  
  
El siguiente capítulo iba a ser el último. Quería darle punto y final a esa historia, igual que quería darle punto y final a sus sentimientos por Arthur. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero al menos quería intentarlo.  
  
El problema es que no se le ocurría nada. Llevaba una hora mirando fijamente la pantalla y ni una idea asomaba a su mente. El maldito final se le estaba resistiendo.  
  
Levantó la cabeza cuando oyó unos suaves golpecitos en su puerta. Segundos después se abrió y su madre asomó la cabeza.  
  
—Tienes una visita —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Cuando se apartó Merlin vio de quién se trataba.  
  
—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Arthur. Merlin asintió, con una mezcla de nervios y temor formando un revoltijo en su barriga, y se movió para dejarle sitio en la cama. Arthur vaciló un segundo y tras cerrar la puerta se sentó a su lado.   
  
—¿Qué tal? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Merlin.   
  
—Como siempre. ¿Y tú?  
  
—Igual.  
  
Arthur vio el procesador de textos en blanco y sonrió.  
  
—¿Bloqueo de escritor? —le preguntó, señalando la pantalla.   
  
—Supongo que sí. —Merlin cerró el portátil con un suspiro.  
  
—He pensado un final para tu historia —apuntó Arthur—. ¿Quieres oírlo?  
  
—Claro —aceptó Merlin, intrigado.  
  
—Bueno, no te rías, ¿vale? —Merlin sacudió la cabeza—. El final es muchos, muchos años después, cuando el rey, quiero decir el príncipe convertido en rey, es un anciano que ha vivido un largo y próspero reinado. Se casó, tuvo hijos, cumplió con lo que se esperaba de él. Ahora está en su lecho de muerte, y nada de eso le importa; lo único que le importa es que a su lado está su fiel y leal sirviente, que hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser un sirviente y se convirtió en el Mago Real, luchando junto a su rey hasta el final.

  
—Suena bien —dijo Merlin, con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
—El rey sabe que le queda poco tiempo —continuó Arthur—, y quiere darle las gracias a su mago antes de morir. Gracias por estar siempre a su lado, gracias por no fallarle jamás. Y también quiere pedirle perdón por no haber podido entregarse completamente a él. Y entonces, queriendo compensarle de alguna manera, le hace una promesa.  
  
—¿Qué promesa?  
  
—Le promete que volverán a encontrarse. No sabe cuándo, pero está seguro de que lo harán. Y cuando lo hagan, cuando vuelvan a encontrarse el uno al otro, lo harán en una época diferente en la que nada podrá impedir que estén juntos y en la que el sirviente no tendrá que preocuparse nunca más de compartir a su príncipe porque el príncipe será completamente suyo y de nadie más.  
  
El silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras Arthur le miraba expectante y Merlin luchaba para que no le diera un ataque al corazón.  
  
—Eres un cursi —dijo finalmente para aligerar la tensión, y Arthur se rio y le pegó un empujón.  
  
—Estás picado porque tú no has sido capaz de inventarte un final mejor que el mío.  
  
—Te veo un futuro como escritor de novela rosa, Arthur.  
  
Arthur le cogió del cuello y le frotó la cabeza con el puño hasta que riendo Merlin le suplicó que parara.  
  
—¿Qué crees que se dirían? —preguntó Arthur, poniéndose serio de nuevo.  
  
—¿Eh?  
  
—El príncipe y el sirviente. Si se volvieran a encontrar en otra época, como por ejemplo la nuestra. No se acordarían de que se quisieron siglos atrás, y tendrían que aprender a conocerse de nuevo, pero ¿qué crees que se dirían? ¿Qué le diría el sirviente al príncipe si lo tuviera delante?  
  
Merlin había soñado miles de veces con este momento. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando durante casi tres años, y Arthur se la estaba sirviendo en bandeja de plata.   
  
Estaba muerto de miedo.  
  
—Arthur…  
  
—Tú eres el escritor, Merlin. ¿Qué le diría?   
  
Mirándole fíjamente a los ojos, Merlin no dudó más.  
  
—El sirviente… bueno, el no-sirviente… le diría a su no-príncipe… creo que le diría… que se enamoró de él la primera vez que le vio y que le ha querido desde entonces.  
  
Arthur alzó el brazo y le cubrió la mejilla con la mano, mirándole con una intensidad casi imposible.  
  
—El no-príncipe —murmuró el rubio, acercando su cara cada vez más—, el no-príncipe creo que le respondería… «¿Cuántas indirectas tengo que mandarte hasta que lo captes? Luego dices que soy yo el corto que no me entero de nada».  
  
Llevaba tres años imaginándose a qué sabrían los labios de Arthur. Ahora ya lo sabía. Sabían a  _Oh Dios si Arthur sigue besándome de esta manera se me va a salir el corazón del pecho_ , sabían a  _Estoy en el cielo y no quiero bajar nunca_  y sabían a  _¿Puedo besarle, cientos, no, miles, no, millones, no, trillones de veces más? Por favor por favor por favor por favor?_  
  
Pero por encima de todo, sabían a  _no hay nada en el mundo más perfecto que esto_. 

 

* * *

Sus respiraciones ya casi habían recuperado su ritmo normal. Arthur recorría perezosamente el contorno de su cadera con un dedo, haciéndole cosquillas, mientras Merlin jugueteaba con el vello del pecho de su amante.   
  
—Merlin —susurró.  
  
—¿Mmm?  
  
—Me dí cuenta desde el principio, ¿sabes?  
  
—¿De qué?  
  
—De que siempre estabas mirándome. Seguro que pensabas que lo disimulabas perfectamente pero desde primero que he notado tu mirada siguiéndome a todas partes.  
  
Merlin se puso rojo como un tomate.  
  
—Lo siento —masculló. Arthur rio suavemente y entrelazó sus dedos.  
  
—Yo no —le aseguró—. No dejes de hacerlo, ¿vale?

Merlin le dio un beso de afirmación.

—Te prometo que nunca dejaré de mirarte, Arthur. 

 

* * *

Merlin adoraba llamarse así.  
  
¿Cómo? ¿Que había dicho que destestaba su nombre? Ah, bueno, pero eso había sido antes de conocer a Arthur, no contaba.  
  
Arthur gritaba indignado, «¡Merlin!» cada vez que este llegaba tarde a una de sus citas.  
  
_«Merlin»_ , le decía con incredulidad sacudiendo la cabeza cada vez que Merlin contaba uno de sus chistes malos sin disimular del todo que en el fondo le había hecho gracia.  
  
«Mmmm, Merlin», murmuraba cada vez que Merlin bajaba por su cuerpo y le hacía todas esas cosas que le gustaban tanto.  
  
Daba igual el contexto, la entonación o lo que fuera. Su nombre nunca había sonado tan bien como cuando salía de los labios de Arthur.  
  
Ahora Arthur estaba apoyado contra la pared, al lado del aula del taller de escritura. Era la última semana de clases antes de los exámenes y en nada volverían a plantarse en verano otra vez. Arthur sonrió al divisarle, y Merlin apretó el paso. Todavía recordaba todas esas veces que había deseado hacer eso mismo y Gwen, o Vivian o Elena o cualquier chica se le había adelantado. Pero ahora Arthur era suyo y todo iba bien en el mundo.  
  
Cuando llegó a su altura Merlin le abrazó por la cintura y le besó.  
  
—He empezado a escribir otra historia —le dijo a Arthur, rompiendo el beso pero manteniendo el abrazo.   
  
—¿De veras? ¿Y querrás que yo te escriba el final esta vez también?  
  
—Sí. Pero dentro de muchos, muchos, muchos años, ¿vale?  
  
Arthur fingió que tenía que pensárselo y Merlin le hizo cosquillas, impaciente. Todavía riendo Arthur le besó una, dos, tres veces. Probablemente ya habían superado el trillón e iban camino del infinito.  
  
—Vale —dijo Arthur por fin—. Es una promesa, Merlin.  
  
El príncipe y su fiel sirviente habían cumplido su promesa de volver a encontrarse en otra época en la que pudieran estar juntos sin ningún impedimento. Comparado con eso, al no-príncipe Arthur y al no-sirviente Merlin no iba a costarles nada cumplir las suyas.  
  
FIN


End file.
